onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chadros Higelyges
|image= | |jname=茶ひげ |rname=''Chahige'' |ename=Brownbeard |first=Chapter 581; Episode 490 |affiliation=Centaur Patrol Unit; Brownbeard Pirates (former) |occupation=Boss of Centaur Patrol Unit; Pirate (former); Captain (former) |bounty= 80,060,000}} 80 million to Basil Hawkins.}} |jva=Yasuhiko Tokuyama; Kazunari Tanaka (Episode 511+) |extra1= }} Brownbeard was a New World pirate. After Whitebeard's death he went off and took control of Foodvalten, one of the New World islands formerly under his protection. After his defeat at the hands of Basil Hawkins, he quit being a pirate and now resides on Punk Hazard and acts as the boss of the Centaur Patrol Unit which guards part of the island. Appearance Brownbeard is a very large, overweight man who appears to be roughly twice the height and four times the width of a normal human. He possesses a long brown beard, with three distinctly kept braids, as well as a mustache. He wears a large coat, over an open shirt, that seems to only reach to his shoulders. He leaves his chest bare, with something that appears to be a large wrestling belt with his jolly roger on it. His hair appears to come out of the top of his tricorne, and is braided back. After his encounter with Basil Hawkins just before the timeskip, he lost the use of his legs. He is now revealed to be an alligator centaur, thanks to the efforts of Caesar Clown and Trafalgar Law. His lower body consists of four alligator legs and a tail. He also added a black jacket with fur-rimmed gloves, fitting for the cold nature of Punk Hazard. Personality From his short appearance, he seems to be rather arrogant, as he claimed an island as under his protection, and addressed himself "Brownbeard-sama", "sama" being an honorific of something like "lord" or "master". He also seems to be against Whitebeard, as he attacked an island that was once under his protection upon the great pirate's demise. He also proudly showed off his bounty in an attempt to intimidate his opponents, despite it being lower than the New World average of 100,000,000, as well as being worth less than one-third of said opponent's bounty. Although he thinks himself as powerful, he is shown to know when his opponent out-classes him; he became terrified when he realized that he was fighting someone who has a bounty of 400,000,000. Due to his defeat by the hands of Basil Hawkins, Brownbeard came to hate the pirates from "the worst generation". The only exception from that, is Trafalgar Law because he gave him new legs. He is extremely grateful and loyal to both him and Caeser, referring to them as "kindhearted gods". He was also sure that Law will come and save him. Like many other characters, Brownbeard has his own unique laugh, which is "Uohhohho". History Post-War Arc He is first seen with his crew, terrorizing Foodvalten, an island formerly protected by Whitebeard. He has one of his men slash apart Whitebeard's flag when the islanders try to point it out to him as a warning, and declares that the island is now under his protection. However, not too long after making his claim, Brownbeard ended up encountering the Hawkins Pirates. Basil Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking what his name was. Brownbeard then starts ranting proudly about his bounty and glory. Hawkins proceeds to say that Brownbeard's name sounds ridiculous and then, as Hawkins draws his sword and prepares to fight, states that "he sees the shadow of death upon him". Timeskip Brownbeard and his crew were defeated by Basil Hawkins. As a result of the battle, Brownbeard lost the use of his legs. Eventually he arrived at Punk Hazard, where he and other paraplegics were taken in by Caesar Clown. He was eventually given the legs of an alligator by Trafalgar Law, turning him into an alligator centaur and allowing him to walk once again. In gratitude, Brownbeard became Caesar's subordinate. Punk Hazard Arc He is later seen as the "boss" of the Centaur Patrol Squad on Punk Hazard. When Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin are traveling to the frozen side of the island by boat, Brownbeard and his fellow centaurs intercepted them because he assumed Zoro was the samurai that has been cutting down his comrades. Once the boat is capsized by a bazooka shot into the water, Brownbeard ordered his fellow centaurs to finish off the Straw Hats. They are then stopped by Brook, which gives Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin enough time to escape the lake. Once Brownbeard recognizes Luffy, he becomes terrified. After his group is defeated, the Straw Hats force him to transport them to Vegapunk's former research facility. On the way, Luffy asks him where the rest of his crew is, but Brownbeard refuses to talk. They soon arrive at the scene where Law and Smoker had just been fighting. While Luffy is getting reacquainted with Trafalgar Law, Brownbeard quietly asks Law to help him. After Law goes back into the facility, Brownbeard and Luffy's group quickly leave the scene to get away from the marines. They eventually meet up with the rest of the Straw Hats and some of the children that were held prisoner in the research facility. They then take shelter in a labortary ruin. While tied up in chains, Brownbeard explains to the Straw Hats many things, including his defeat at the hands of Hawkins, how Brownbeard himself became a centaur, the incident on Punk Hazard, and his belief that Caesar Clown is a good man. He goes on saying to the Straw Hats that they will become part of Caesar's experiments. When the children start crying out in pain, all Brownbeard can do is tell the Straw Hats that the children have not recieved their "treatment". Chopper then explains that he has found a drug called NHC10 from the children's bodies and deduces that Caesar must have been doing horrible experiments to the children. Brownbeard angrily tells Chopper not to speak ill of Caesar Clown. One by one, the children succumbed to violent withdrawal symptoms and Usopp manage to pacify them with his new attack, "Burst Sleep Star". Unfortunately for Brownbeard, the gas released from the pellet also puts him to sleep. When he wakes up, he notices that the Straw Hats are under attack by invisible enemies and was quick to realize that the Yeti Cool Brothers have arrived. Nami (in Franky's body), overhears him and threatens him to tell them what they are facing. After giving her a brief profile of the Yeti Cool Brothers, he mocks her and Chopper (in Sanji's body) by saying that they will save him and that the Straw Hats are on their kill list. Suddenly, one of the brothers, named Scotch, appeared with his gun barrel in front of Brownbeard's face and says that he is also on the kill list. At first, Brownbeard thinks he misheard him but Scotch says that he was under orders from Caesar Clown to kill him for being captured. This is confirmed when Scotch plays a Den Den Mushi with a recording of Caesar's orders, leaving Brownbeard in shock of his master's betrayal. Scotch then asks him if he is Brownbeard, but he weakly replied "no" and then cried out for his master before Scotch shot him, twice. Major Battles * Brownbeard vs. Basil Hawkins (unseen) * Brownbeard and Centaur Patrol Unit vs. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Brook (unseen) Trivia * His braided beard is reminiscent of that of the real life pirate Edward Teach. References Site Navigation ca:Barbamarró de:Boss it:Barbabruna Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists